


Four Lies Jaskier Told Himself (and One Truth He Realized)

by AllTheQueensHorses



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Jaskier | Dandelion Angst, M/M, geraskier if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheQueensHorses/pseuds/AllTheQueensHorses
Summary: In which Jaskier is the clueless one this time! Super mild Geraskier if you squint.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Four Lies Jaskier Told Himself (and One Truth He Realized)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two endings for this one so pick the one you like better! Start at the top for a happy ending or scroll down halfway to read the angsty version.

Happy Ending version: 

When Jaskier and Geralt are down to their last load of bread when they are still a day from the closest village, Geralt rips the bread into two decidedly uneven pieces and passes the larger of the two to Jaskier. Jaskier protests, but Geralt shoves it into his hands anyways. Jaskier thinks it must be because witchers can go longer without eating due to their mutations than normal humans can and his protests finally quiet.

When Geralt puts his bedroll down close to Jaskier’s, it’s because the winter chill has come early this year and word on the road is that there is a leshy nearby. Jaskier doesn’t mind being between Geralt and the fire at all, it feels very safe and it does keep him much warmer, he’ll admit. When it becomes habit, he doesn’t mind. It’s what friends do for each other. 

One day Geralt catches Jaskier petting and talking to Roach when Jaskier thought the witcher was out on a hunt. Jaskier draws back, expecting the usual “Don’t touch Roach,” but Geralt just smiles a rare smile and lets the bard continue. Jaskier can admit that being more familiar with the horse is a good idea just in case something ever did happen to Geralt and Jaskier needed to ride Roach to find help. It is nice to have a confidant too when Geralt is being boorish, Jaskier thinks. 

Geralt asks him to come along to Kaer Morhen one winter. Jaskier knows it must be because of the increased Nilfgaardian activity and the looming war. The road has more bandits and soldiers these days and it would be safer to stay the months until spring comes with his friend instead of alone in dingy taverns and lone snowy paths where anything could happen. He accepts, if only because it will allow him a warm place to lodge for the winter to work on a multi-part ballad he has in mind.

One night, Jaskier gets into a scuffle in a tavern. Someone had - quite crudely- insulted Geralt and witchers in general and while Geralt had heard it all before, Jaskier didn’t sit still. A few minutes later, the innkeeper had thrown Jaskier outside into the dirt by the scruff of his doublet. Geralt followed after a moment later, brushing past the innkeeper with a steely glare. The witcher helped Jaskier up with a strong hand and a frown as he looked over his friend for injuries. Geralt’s strong fingers held Jaskier’s jaw, surprisingly gentle, as he turned the bard’s head to look at the bruise forming under his eye. A thumb brushed it to make sure no bones were broken and Jaskier felt his breath hitch at the touch. He looked up and saw yellow eyes returning his gaze. 

How long had it been like this between them?

How long had it been something more?

———

Angsty Ending Version:

When Jaskier and Geralt are down to their last load of bread when they are still a day from the closest village, Geralt rips into two decidedly uneven pieces and passes the larger of the two to Jaskier. Jaskier protests, but Geralt shoves it into his hands anyways. Jaskier thinks it must be because witchers can go longer without eating due to their mutations than normal humans can and his protests finally quiet.

When Geralt puts his bedroll down close to Jaskier’s, it’s because the winter chill has come early this year and word on the road is that there is a leshy nearby. Jaskier doesn’t mind behind between Geralt and the fire at all, it feels very safe and it does keep him much warmer, he’ll admit. When it becomes habit, he doesn’t mind. It’s what friends do for each other. 

One day Geralt catches Jaskier petting and talking to Roach when Jaskier thought the witcher was out on a hunt. Jaskier draws back, expecting the usual “Don’t touch Roach,” but Geralt just smiles a rare smile and lets the bard continue. Jaskier can admit that being more familiar with the horse is a good idea just in case something ever did happen to Geralt and Jaskier needed to ride Roach to find help. It is nice to have a confidant too when Geralt is being boorish, Jaskier thinks. 

Geralt asks him to come along to Kaer Morhen one winter. Jaskier knows it must be because of the increased Nilfgaardian activity and the looming war. The road has more bandits and soldiers these days and it would be safer to stay the months until spring comes with his friend instead of alone in dingy taverns and lone snowy paths where anything could happen. He accepts, if only because it will allow him a warm place to lodge for the winter to work on a multi-part ballad he has in mind.

After Geralt explodes at him on top of the mountain, Jaskier leaves as fast as he can. He walks until he has blisters in his boots and is swaying on his feet before he stops for the night, hot tears burning at the corners of his eyes. If he stops to think about it, he would realize what he left behind, all he lost in his traveling companion - so he doesn’t. 

He very pointedly doesn’t. 

He doesn’t think about how his life will change, how his songs will change now that he isn’t keeping company with the witcher. He doesn’t think about how Geralt tended for him when he was hungover after too long of a night in a tavern. He doesn’t think about all the little ways Geralt showed him the quiet everyday love in the things he did. 

He doesn’t. 

He just walks as fast and as far as he can.


End file.
